


The Queen's Pleasure

by LadyBee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: BDSM, Dom Jon Snow, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Fetish, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Arya Stark, Sub Jon Snow, Tickling, dom arya stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBee/pseuds/LadyBee
Summary: This is my contribution for a little smut fanfic exchange. The tags say all you need to know and the sole purpose of this is to offer my fellow shippers a bit of fun and solace since we are sure to get angry/disappointed at the show tonight. Enjoy the reading.





	1. The Queen's Pleasure

When the Counsel finally resumed its activities for the day – after making him lose the last bit of his patience – Jon wondered why would anyone with a sound mind wish to be king. He certainly hated every minute of it. The endless hours listening to petitioners; the counsel meetings that always let him with an utter feeling of frustration; the small talk during idle festivities he never wanted to attend in the first place...Everything seemed to have been designed with one specific purpose; to torture him, but not in a way that he could appreciate.

At least one thing the gods had granted him in reward for his efforts. He married for love the only woman that not only understood him in every way, but was also willing to help him to carry his burden. Arya was his best friend, confidant and most trusted adviser in any matter. She was also his joy, the mother of his children and the kind of lover that would make him burn with anticipation.

Arya had spent her day with the children. She had promised to watch Lyarra beating her brothers with the wooden sword and that was the sort of commitment that the Queen couldn’t simply forget about. Jon ate with Tyrion after the meeting, since Arya had already said that she would have supper with the kids. He wished he could be there as well, but the matter of the city’s security was urgent.

When he was done with his meal and with the endless talking, Jon went straight to the solar. Maybe he could see the children and kiss them goodnight before retiring for the day, but they had already gone to bed, despite the fact that it was still early for them to sleep. That made him wonder if Arya had plans for the night and Jon found his energy once more.

Jon passed the guards that stood at his door every night. Another thing he would never get used to. Jon had the constant feeling that they would try to listen to everything that happened inside the King’s Chambers, especially because the King and Queen never bothered to have separated rooms. Well...They could listen, as long as they kept their mouths shut.

The room was well illuminated with several candles burning all around and the lit fireplace. Arya was standing in front of the fire, with a distant gaze as she savored a glass of wine. Her long dark hair was lose and falling over her shoulders, still baring the marks of a braid she had worn earlier. She was dressed in her robes, and if Jon was lucky, there would be nothing more under it.

“You are late.” Arya said as if she was a general displeased with a soldier. Jon knew that voice all too well and a shiver crossed his spine in anticipation as he removed his gloves.

“I’m sorry. The Counsel took too long to reach an agreement.” Jon explained while he removed his tunic, shirt and doublet as soon as possible.

“I didn’t ask why you were late.” Her voice was sharp and dominant as she turned her body slightly to face him. Jon saw that under the robe she was wearing nothing but the corset that didn’t cover her breasts, her linen underpants decorated with lace and the socks kept in place by a blue garter belt. Her nipples were hard and pointing his way, as if demanding to be worshiped by his mouth. Arya would let him do it, if she though him to be worthy of that reward that night. “I said that you were late. I don’t care for your reasons. This behavior is unacceptable.”

In one hand Arya carried the cup of wine she let on the small table by the fire, while in the other hand she had her long and thin horsewhip. Although she was small of constitution, when she looked at him like that, Jon felt little more than a worm ready to be crushed under the heels of her boots.

“I beg your forgiveness, my Queen.” Jon said immediately once he got rid of all his clothes and stood completely naked and already hard in front of her. “I’ll accept any punishment from your glorious hands, my Queen.”

“You will beg. I’ll make sure of it.” Arya replied in a cold voice that indicated that punishment would soon start. With the whip she hit his right arm hard, leaving a thin red mark on his skin. Jon took a deep breath and tried to not protest at the burning sensation and to not grin like an idiot. “On your knees. Now.”

Jon obeyed diligently and sustained his body on his knees and hands, as she liked. The sound of the whip announced the strike before Jon could feel it on his ass. Fuck! She was going for the hard punishments already and this time he couldn’t contain the sound of protest.

“Like this, did you?” Arya asked before hitting his ass again on the same spot, making him breathless.

“Yes...My...Queen.” He answered subserviently and Arya whip found his skin once more.

“How do you say to your Queen when she gives you rightful punishment?” Arya questioned while circling his submissive figure. She stopped in front of him and the only thing Jon could think about was to beg for the pleasure of kissing her feet.

“Thank you, My Queen.” Jon said while trying to recover his breath and not let his arousal get the best of him.

Arya stroke his ass again and again, so hard that he felt his skin burning. Then she whipped his back, making it difficult for him to stay in the same position.

“I think it’s enough for today. You will remember your Queen for a week or so whenever you seat on your counsel. Let it be your punishment for leaving me unattended.” Arya picked something from the table and put it around his neck.

The leather necklace worked as a leash, reinforcing her domain over him and remembering Jon that he was nothing but a dog to her. Arya took him by the leash, making him craw all over the room until she got tired of that. She sat on her favorite armchair and examined him carefully.

Jon didn’t dare to look up to her face. That was a pleasure granted only when he served her well. Arya put her left food on his right shoulder, exactly where she had first whipped him.

“I almost had to undress myself alone. I almost had to go to bed with my needs neglected.” Her voice was harsh and low. “Do you think it is right for a Queen to undress herself? Do you think it is right for a Queen to sleep in frustration?”

“No, my Queen.” Jon replied obediently. His heart was thrilled by the sound of her voice and demands. He waited for her command eagerly, like a child waits for a sweet.

“That’s why I have a servant, isn’t it?” Arya used her whip to raise his chin so he would look at her face briefly. “To please me; to serve me. These are the only purposes of your miserable existence.” She was absolutely right about that.

“Yes, my Queen.” Jon said while trying to ignore his erection. “What can I do to serve you?”

“Remove my garter and my socks.” She commanded. “You may touch my skin with your mouth. I am a merciful mistress after all.”

Jon untied the garter of her left leg first and slowly removed the sock. He kissed her from knee to foot and feeling delighted by her display of appreciation. He repeated the process with her right leg, but this time his hand felt the smoothness of her skin before he could kiss it. The whip hit him hard on his arm again.

“You abuse of your privileges.” She said. “Maybe whipping is no longer enough to discipline you.”

Arya rose from the armchair to remove her robe. She picked a candle from the closest candelabra before coming back to her seat. Jon had a notion of what would come next. He took a deep breath. _Fire can not kill a dragon._ The thought crossed his mind only a second before he felt the hot wax dripping over his left shoulder. Jon clenched his teeth and tried hard to not moan and to not growl in protest. He could no longer say which one was more difficult.

“Lay on your back.” She commanded and Jon did as she said with utter satisfaction. From that angle he could see her mane of dark hair falling over her breasts, her hard nipples and long legs. Arya knelled by his side and grabbed him by his chin. “Do you like what you see, servant?”

“Yes, my Queen.” He said breathlessly as her mouth got closer to his. Instead of a kiss, Arya gave him a hard slap on his face.

“It is for you to please me, not the other way around.” She said while dripping the wax on his chest, making him muffle a scream.

“Do...Do I...” He took a deep breath. “Do I please you, my Queen?” Arya leaned over him. Her mouth almost touching his when Jon felt her tyrannical hand grabbing his cock without any mercy. This time he moaned under her touch.

“Some times.” She answered with a devious grin. “Are you hard for me, servant?” Her hand stroke him once...Twice… Three times before she stopped and he could think again.

“Yes, my Queen.” He answered. At that point it was almost painful to feel so much desire for her.

“What will you do with all this?” She gave him two gentle strokes. Jon immediately felt the hot wax on his nipple, making him scream in pain and surprise.

“To please you, my Queen.” He said with teary eyes. Arya released his cock and put the candle aside.

“That’s what we will see.” She said. “On your knees, servant.”

He obeyed without raising her eyes to look at her. Arya was standing in front of him and all Jon could see was the corset and her underpants. He could almost smell her arousal and his mouth watered in anticipation for the most delicious rewards she offered when she was satisfied with his services.

“Remove my underpants.” Those words were sweet like the birds sing on a Spring morning.

Jon unlaced the knot that kept the piece of clothing in place and slid it down her ass and legs. Arya moved away from him to seat back on her armchair. Arya sat there, with her legs widely spread, giving him a privileged view of how aroused she was already.

She started to touch herself, sinking her fingers inside the warm and slippery wetness of her cunt. That was something unworthy of her. His mistress should never have to please herself like that. That was the sole purpose of his existence whenever they were alone in that room.

“Let me please you, my Queen.” Jon prostate his body in front of her. “This is not work for the hands of such magnificent Queen. That’s why I’m here. To serve and to please you.”

“Crawl back to me then.” Jon did. He crawled to her blindly. Arya offered him the hand she had between her legs a few seconds ago. He could smell the musky scent of her pleasure. “Lick my fingers clean.”

Jon took her fingers to his mouth. First he licked them very slowly, before stuck them inside his mouth and suck it like a new born sucks to his mother’s breasts. He took his time to savor it, to enjoy the small taste of her delight. Arya smiled at him with a mixture of satisfaction and pride. She grabbed the whip again and sat with her legs spread in front of him.

“Your mouth is good enough.” Arya grinned. “Do you want to put this filthy mouth of yours in my cunt? Do you think you are worthy of it?”

“Please, my Queen.” He begged. “Let my mouth to caress you. I beg you to let me taste your pleasure with my tongue.”

“Fine.” Arya reclined her back against the chair and spread her legs even wider. “Give your queen a display of your skills and your gratitude. You will suck me until I say otherwise. Do not dare to stop without my command.”

“Thank you, my Queen.” Jon smiled before getting between her legs, crawling like a dog as Arya put her legs over his shoulders.

Jon kissed her cunt first, before giving it a hard suck that made Arya moan. His tongue circled that tinny spot hidden right above her entrance. He knew how his queen liked it and paid that spot special attention. He alternated his caressed between tenderly slow and viciously passionate. His queen preferred the second.

Arya was never shy about her pleasure since they got married. Fuck the castle and everyone inside it. If Arya had his mouth on her, sucking her senseless, she would make sure the whole castle knew how loudly she appreciated her servant’s skills. Jon could enter to history as the worst king of all times, but at least he knew how to make the Queen scream his name while coming in his mouth. He made her come twice before Arya told him to stop.

“At least this fitly mouth of yours knows what to do.” She said languidly. Arya hit both his arms with her whip once she get her legs down again. Jon protested at her punishment. “This is for you making me wait so long to get my needs satisfied. I say when and how you get your pleasure, as for me...It is your duty to give me mine whenever I demand so.” She whipped him once more on his back and his ass and at every hit he thanked her for allowing him to taste his Queen.

Arya let go of her whip to grab his leash and pull him around like she would do to a favorite lap dog. Jon followed her around, dazzled by the sight of her ass swaying in front of him and almost begging to be kissed.

“On your feet.” She commanded once they reached the four post bed where she had the ropes ready for him.

Jon stood in front of her as she demanded. He was a head taller than her and Arya often had to get on the tip of her toes to kiss him, but whenever he was serving her like that, she looked like a giant. Power became her and nothing aroused him more than being humbled by his Queen.

Arya pushed him to bed without care or delicacy. She tied his right arm first. That was her way to say that he wasn’t allowed to touch her while the Queen was taking her pleasure from his body. Arya tied his left hand too and when she was finished Jon felt like the flayed man on the Bolton’s banners.

His Queen climbed on top of him and sat on his belly. Arya’s ass was rubbing his cock in a teasing way, making him crazy with need. Her body leaned over him and for a moment Jon thought she would kiss his mouth, but instead she adjusted her position so her breasts stood in front of him.

“My breasts need attention. Suck them.” Arya said as she stuck her left nipple inside his mouth and moan as he sucked and his teeth teased her.

Arya made him repeat the process with her other breast before she moved back to his lower abdomen, where his throbbing cock could no longer wait for her mercy. Arya placed her hands on his chest and shook her ass, rubbing it against his cock and making Jon growl and summon all of his will to refrain his climax.

“Please, my Queen.” Jon begged under her devious body. “Please, let me come.” She slapped his face at the audacity and it almost made him spill his seed without being allowed to penetrate her.

“You dare suggesting that your pleasure should come first?” Arya asked fiercely.

“No, my Queen.” Jon said as he closed his eyes. “Please, ride me. I beg you to make me your animal and to ride me until my Queen is satisfied.”

“You will never be able to say that I’m not merciful.” Arya said while taking his cock into her hand and put it at the entrance of her cunt. “Don’t you dare to come before I allow you to.”

“Yes, my Queen.” He said as Arya guided his cock inside her and sat on top of it.

She tilted her head back and gasped as she felt him completely buried inside her. Jon growled and threw his head back, while trying to resist the urge to spill his seed and fill her womb again. Maybe get another child in her belly.

Arya started to move slowly as her body adjusted to him. Her hips moved with perfection and her legs were strong enough to keep that going for a long time. That was the cruelest torture. To have her completely surrendered to pleasure, but not being able to touch her body, kiss her mouth or dictate the rhythm of their love making. Arya had all the power and it was glorious and deliciously painful to see her abusing of it with his body.

“Please, my Queen!” He begged, almost screamed, for her mercy, while Arya moved even faster. “Please!”

“No!” Arya snarled back. “Not before me.”

“Please! Please, come, my Queen!” He begged once more. Arya clawed his chest, leaving red marks all over it as she cried out his name for the world to listen. She tightened all around him, making Jon blind to reason. It felt like her body was milking him and Jon could no longer resist. “Please! My Queen, please!”

“Come!” She growled wildly while still riding his as if he was her prized horse on a race.

Jon tilted his head back and nearly howled as his hips moved against hers, making both of them lose conscience in that maddening relief.

He didn’t know when Arya reached for the ropes and released his arms, but being able to hold her as she rested on top of him felt like heaven. Arya kissed his mouth fervently and Jon took the opportunity to blindly undo the laces of her corset and allowing her some comfort.

Jon threw the corset to the floor and Arya took a deep breath to enjoy the sudden freedom granted to her own body. She felt light on top of him, all spread and languid. Her fingers ran through his hair, in a way that was similar to what she did to the children whenever she was trying to sooth one of them after a nightmare.

“You are a good boy.” She said before kissing him again. “My good boy, with a heavy crown on his head.” Jon grabbed her ass with gusto, enjoying the end of their little role playing. Now she was his wife. His beautiful woman, whom he loved so much. Arya grinned under his bold touch. “Tough day?”

“I swear sometimes I wish to throw Tyrion through the window. Lord Aryn should have done it when he had the chance. He can’t speak of anything else but how costly it will be to reinforce the City Guard, but it has to be done.”

“Maybe torturing him isn’t completely out of question.” She smirked. “The children missed you at supper. I know it’s hard for you to conciliate everything, but this is why you have Tyrion. He can perfectly handle the realm for a day or two so you can spend some time with them.”

“I’ll try to have supper with them tomorrow. Give me a couple of days and I’ll arrange for us to go on a ride, maybe eat at the woods so they can play at will. Did Lyarra defeat Aemon today?” Jon asked curiously.

“Is she my daughter?” Arya replied with sarcasm and both of them laughed at it. “You should have seen it. Ned won’t let him forget about it for ages.”

“We are raising a monster.” Jon tilted his head back and laughed. “It will come to bite our asses when we try to find her a good marriage.”

“Was it so difficult for Your Grace to marry me?” Arya snapped back.

“Not at all, but the kingdom lacks men that know how to yield to a powerful woman. My daughter deserves someone who will respect and love every bit of her. If she has to beat every suitor in a joust before choosing one, so be it. I’ll certainly enjoy the watching the whole thing.”

“You are the one who spoils her. I hope you know that.” Arya replied while pointing at his chest.

“I don’t regret it a single bit.” Jon’s smile was wide and proud. He took a lock of Arya’s hair and started to curl it with his fingers. “You are...You are formidable at this. I could barely wait to come to you. I kept thinking of you in your underclothes and I thought I would embarrass myself in front of the Counsel.”

“You may be the King and be the all mighty and powerful sovereign outside, but in this room there is only one Queen.” She replied lazily before kissing his mouth with passion. Indeed, she was the only one he would gladly submit to.

“I live to serve and please my beloved Queen.” He said while caressing Arya’s face. “You rule my heart, my mind, my body...Everything I am is yours to do as you please and I love every minute spent with you.”

“I love my good servant as well. So dutiful and obedient.” She teased. “I love you too, but if you get me with child again, I swear I’ll whip you until I get your ass bleeding and you won’t be able to seat for a month.”

“Is this a promise?” He said it as his hands grabbed her round and smooth ass and give it a squeeze. “Because if it is, I’m starting the job right now.” Both of them laughed out loud.

No one with a sound mind would ever wish to be King, but having Arya by his side as a friend, a partner and a lover, made it all bearable. The part about having another child and the whipping afterwards, was not a joke though.


	2. The Queen's Torture

He didn’t like to travel for long, especially not if it meant to be separated from his wife, but a King’s duty often demanded of him to forsake his own comfort in order to better serve the realm. A journey to Dorne was among one of the plans he had made with Arya. Jon had promised his wife over and over again that one day they would travel South and actually enjoy their little time away from the capitol and most of the royal duties, but that wasn’t the day.

Dorne and the Reach were at the verge of another conflict and Jon decided to put an end to the aggression before it could escalate. Arya would gladly grab her sword and armor to join him, but the children needed her and for the sake of the realm Jon thought it to be wise to name Arya as regent while he was away.

Of course she didn’t like it a single bit, but it was done. Arya kissed him goodbye at the city gates, but not before whipping his ass so hard that it was almost impossible for him to ride for a couple of days. He would miss her presence. Painfully so.

It took him almost four months to put an end to the animosities at Dorne’s borders. In the mean time, Tyrion kept him well informed of the Queen’s actions and how Arya was handling the court without him. Not that she ever needed Jon for anything, but still...He liked to think that Arya would find it to be as frustrating and boring as he did, to the point of waiting for him eagerly.

Jon wanted to make a surprise for her and the children. He didn’t send a raven telling of his arrival, instead he arrived in the middle of the day, disguised and with only a small group of soldiers to escort him. He brought gifts for the children and his wife, along with an aching heart that could barely wait to see them again.

Once he arrived at the Red Keep and asked for the Queen, he was told that Arya had spent the whole day at the Throne Room listening to petitioners and trying to solve a particularly tricky dispute between quarreling lords. He didn’t want to interrupt the whole thing while Arya was probably losing nights of sleep trying to find a solution to that, so he asked for the royal children, but the servants said Arya had been taking the kids to the Throne Room to see her working and learn a thing or two about ruling.

That was a pretty neat way of telling him that Jon had been sheltering the children too much, instead of teaching them how to rule one day. They had argued over that several times before and Arya took the matter into her hands as soon as she got the chance. That was something they would have to discuss later, preferably after some good spanking.

Jon went to the galleries to have a privileged vision of the Throne Room, so he could evaluate Arya’s work and how the children were behaving.

Arya was sitting at the Iron Throne, all dressed in black and silver, in a way that was meant to reinforce her authority and also the fact that, even when she had Princess Lyarra sitting on her lap, the Queen could be as strict and cold as the King was.

The Princess had a toy soldier in hand and a porcelain doll in the other, to keep her company. Aemon was sitting by his mother’s side, dressed in dark blue and black velvet, taking note of things he considered to be relevant. Jon couldn’t help feeling proud of him. Aemon was much like his father in looks and temper, but at least Sam had managed to make the Prince way more clever than his father ever hoped to be. Ned was the only one who refused to stay sit, preferring to stand up by his mother’s side, with Needle as company, to make sure the Queen would be respected. As his name suggested, Ned was a Stark through and through, despite of his purple eyes, elegant features and lighter hair color. Something in Ned’s pretty face and manners never failed to remind Jon of Robb.

“You want me to believe, Lord Bracken, that what these men are reporting about you and your soldiers is nothing but a lie and yet you give no proof of your innocence.” Arya spoke out loud, making everyone inside the room to look at her in a mixture of awe and apprehension. “The accusations are very serious and the lasting rivalry between your house and house Blackwood is well-known all over the country. If it was just a minor quarrel over your land’s borders, I wouldn’t be half as displeased as I am now. It’s not only Lord Blackwood’s tenants complaining of sacks and violent threats. Merchants and fishermen are complaining that no one can venture near your borders without risking being attacked by bandits. My lord is either negligent of your duties or bluntly indulgent with these criminals because you somehow benefit from it, or isn’t it true that your banners have occupied the lands that used to be worked by Blackwood’s tenants since the attacks started?”

“Your Grace, I’ve been trying to suppress these attacks for months, but without success. It is not my fault that they chose to sack Blackwood’s properties, nor that the tenants chose to left the borders.” Bracken tried to argue.

“What do you think of it, Aemon?” Arya asked as she looked at their son.

“It might not be his fault, Your Grace. Maybe Lord Bracken isn’t behind the attacks, but...The tenants fleeing their lands out of fear doesn’t give Lord Bracken the right to take over property that isn’t his.” Aemon answered dutifully and as clever as always.

“What do you think, Eddard?” Arya then asked their second son. “Do you agree with your brother?”

“I think Lord Bracken isn’t telling the truth about his actions, Mother.” Ned spoke without much care towards the protocol, something Arya never bothered to correct. “If he tried to suppress this attacks as he said, there would be a reinforcement of the security at his borders, but the merchants say the only change they’ve seen is different tenants occupying the lands that have been abandoned.”

“I’m inclined to think the same.” Arya agreed with their son and looked back at Lord Bracken. “Since you have been benefited by these criminals, you are no longer responsible to hunt them down and bring them to justice. I’m sending a hundred men to do the job and Ser Brienne is to lead them. Any attempt of sack, rape or any sort of damage to tenants that live near your borders will be punished by death.” Arya declared sourly. “Since your negligence deprived many of their sustenance and families now face severe difficulties, you will repay each family in coin or goods, the equivalent of three cows so they can survive for the following months. Your tenants will leave Blackwood’s lands and in case my orders are not obeyed, I’ll have you pay a fee of fifty silver stags per family that will be used to provide aid to those who suffered with the attacks. If we find connection between you and this band of bandits, you will face trial for breaking the King’s Peace.”

“To disobey the Queen’s decision will be seen as treason.” Aemon warned in a way that almost made Jon worry over the sort of things Arya have been teaching the kids in his absence.

“Punishable by death, my lord.” Ned completed while Lyarra looked at the man as she ran her finger across her neck to simulate a beheading. That was his little girl!

Jon stood at the galleries for hours, just observing his children and wife ruling the kingdom with absolute grace and competence. He seemed to be the only one in that family that had no idea of what he was doing most of the time and the whole court seemed to agree with that.

Arya was born to rule and that was plain for anyone with eyes to see. She inspired loyalty and she demanded authority without sounding tyrannical. She could deal with people with ease, making friends in the most unexpected places. Arya had a good heart, a strong sense of justice, but under all that tenderness there was a woman made of steel.

Jon left the galleries and went strait to his room for a bath to wash away the dust of the road. Once his wife arrived, he would be clean and ready for her to welcome him back into her bed. Jon didn’t bother to get dressed with anything complicated, choosing to wear just his long robe as he had some ale and a light meal before Arya could come to their room.

Arya arrived hours later and completely unaware of his presence in the Red Keep. When she opened the door to face him standing there, her first reaction was to run to his arms and kiss him fervently. Jon held her tightly and answered the kiss.

“Why nobody told me you had arrived?!” She asked while looking at him and caressing his face. “The children would have loved to see you. I just sent them to bed.”

“I wanted it to be a surprise.” Jon replied carefully. “The children will have me for the whole day tomorrow, but I wanted to talk to you first. I’ve seen you today at the Throne Room. With the kids. I thought we had agreed that it was too soon for them to get involved in the politics like this.” Jon was careful with his words.

“I thought we had agreed that the children’s education is my responsibility and one of them will rule someday, so...It was only natural. Don’t worry, I haven’t allowed them to sentence anyone to death, nor made them watch an execution.” Arya replied as a matter of fact.

“They sounded pretty capable of conducting an execution as far as I could see.” Jon replied with annoyance just for the intimate pleasure of seeing Arya’s face being slightly taken by fear. “A hundred men to Bracken’s borders? With Brienne commanding? What were you thinking?”

“This is exactly what you would have done, unless you decided that commanding the men yourself would be a better idea.” Arya replied as a matter of fact.

“I think you crossed the limits of your role as regent and something must be done in order to correct it.” Jon tried to keep his voice even and very serious. He usually preferred for Arya to be the one in charge, but damn! He wanted to switch roles for a change, even if only to burn out his frustration over Arya’s talent for ruling. He let go of her to look into their trunk to find something to make his intentions quite clear. “Take off your clothes.”

“What?” Arya looked at him curiously as Jon came back to her with several pieces of rope in hand.

“I said off with your clothes.” Jon replied and observed very carefully as Arya removed her dress and undergarments.

“What sort of game is this, Jon? I thought you preferred for me to hold the ropes and whip.” Arya said half naked and with a curious expression upon her face.

“Indeed I do, but I think you should be remembered from time to time of who is your King and husband.” Jon replied as he walked towards her. At that point Arya was completely naked and impatient with all of his talking. “Same rules. You know the word and from now on I am your King. Show me your wrists.”

Arya obeyed although she didn’t seem to be particularly taken by his new game. Jon tied each wrist with one rope and pulled Arya by the ropes like a slave merchant usually did to his living cargo. He took her to bed.

“Now you’ll lay down for me.” He said with an indulgent smile, which only made Arya annoyed. She did as he said nonetheless and Jon tied each arm to a different post of the bed.

Arya kept looking at him without understanding what he wanted. Granted, he wasn’t half as intimidating as she was with her whip in hand, but there were other ways to submit a lover without using violence. Once Arya had both her hands immobilized, Jon kissed her mouth and fondled each of her breasts carefully.

“Comfortable?” He asked closed to her ear.

“Yes. Thank you for your concern, my King.” She replied without an ounce of enthusiasm with all that role play, but Jon knew how to make things work for her.

He picked another pair of ropes and tied her feet to the posts, keeping Arya completely spread and incapable of moving at will. For a while he did nothing to her. Jon simply walked away and picked something else inside the trunk. A wide stripe or thick and luxurious satin.

“Now you relax.” He said with a devious grin.

“I would rather stay with my eyes open.” She tried to argue. “If it pleases my King.”

“It doesn’t.” Jon replied as he placed the sating over her eyes to blindfold her. “You love power and control way too much and I’m the only one ruling here. You get to see again when I decide so. I won’t gag you this time because I actually want to listen to your screams.”

Jon got away from her once more and for a while he simply stood there, looking at Arya being completely deprived of control over her body and bare to his touch. In his place Arya would go for the whip or anything she could find to leave his skin bright red. Jon had other things in mind though.

He went to his desk and picked an unused feather. It was a long and slender one, with a firm structure and a sharp soft tip.

Jon went back to bed and circled Arya to evaluate where he should start. He used the feather to caress her face and neck, making Arya’s body arch as she tried to get free from the ropes.

“GODS!” Arya cried out as he slid the feather all the way from her neck to her belly. “You are...You are not doing this!” Arya kept trying to contort her body to escape the torture. Jon couldn’t help grinning at the sight of it.

“Why not?” He questioned as a matter of fact. “I am King and you must be reminded of it. The more you try to escape, the worst it will be.”

Arya was extremely sensitive to light touches and there was hardly anything Jon enjoyed more than taking advantage of that by tickling her whenever he could.

There was something profoundly arousing in seeing her vulnerable and being submitted by something as innocent as a feather. Jon circled her nipples with the tip of it, making them hard and inviting to his touch. He leaned over her body after allowing Arya a moment to breathe, before taking her left nipple into his mouth and sucking it vigorously.

The blindfold made it impossible for her to predict what Jon would do next. Without one of her senses, Arya’s whole body responded to his touch in a more intense level. As he sucked her breast, Jon slid the feather all over her inner tights, making Arya moan and cry out in a mixture of pain and delight.

“You moan beautifully, my love.” He said once he let go of her breast to concentrate on the other part of the torture. “I would like if you made it louder.”

“Ple...Please, Jon.” She bagged breathlessly. “Do...Do something...Something else.”

“Maybe I’ll do it when you remember to address me by my rightful title.” Jon said as he circled the bed once more, just to stay between her widely spread leg. The feather reached for Arya’s right foot and as soon as it touched her skin, Arya was giggling and howling and gasping for air. “Who am I, my dear?”

“My...Oh! No no no...Oh! My!” She couldn’t complete one coherent sentence at that point and Jon was finding all that tickling to be both hilarious and extremely arousing. “My...King! You are my King!”

“Indeed I am.” He stopped titillating her feet for a moment. “And a merciful one.”

Jon touched her between her legs to feel how wet Arya was for him. When his fingers sunk inside her cunt, it felt all so smooth, slippery and warm. It was a tempting idea to resume their foreplay so he could get both of them to climax, but the more he delayed it the sweeter pleasure would be.

He knelled between her legs and his mouth kissed her intimately. The tip of his tongue circled the little bundle that seemed t o be the key to her pleasure. Jon loved it when Arya came inside his mouth. There was something powerful about the idea of holding such control over her. He sucked her as his fingers kept moving inside her, preparing Arya to receive him at some point of that night.

“Ple...Please!” She was begging already. “Please, let me come!”

“Not yet!” His mouth let go of her only enough for him to reply. He kept sucking and licking her senseless. At that point Arya was so wet that her fluids slid all the way to her ass, making it a tempting spot for him to play with.

Jon’s mouth gave Arya a break, without allowing her to reach her pleasure. Instead he used the feather with one had to poke her left foot, while the fingers of his right hand circled Arya’s ass slowly. Arya was growling and snarling as she was left abandoned halfway to pleasure that was denied to her.

“Do you like it when I play with you ass?” Jon questioned teasingly.

“Yes, my King.” Arya replied breathless.

“What it I get my finger inside?” Jon’s finger slid inside her, making Arya tilt her head back as he kept stimulating her. “Do you like it?”

“Yes! Yes!” She moaned.

“You are so so tight here.” Jon said suggestively. “Probably too tight for me, but I want to fuck you right here. What do you think? Should I fuck this beautiful ass of yours, or should I risk getting you with child again?” Jon added another finger, making Arya groan. “I asked you a question, my dear. If you don’t answer me than I’ll make me own decision and I won’t allow you to come if that’s the case.”

“Oh! Fuck...Fuck me!” Arya growled.

“But how, my love?” Jon asked once more. “How do you want me to fuck you?”

“Cunt!” Arya shouted as Jon kept toying with her ass. “Please...Fuck my cunt, my King.”

That was certainly unexpected, but Jon couldn’t help grinning out of sheer satisfaction. He walked away from her, making Arya nearly mad with frustration for not being allowed to reach climax. He removed his robe and threw it to the floor before going back to her.

Jon got on top of her and for a while he did nothing but brush his fingers against the skin of her cheeks and neck. He leaned his body to kiss her mouth fervently as Arya’s body contorted under his, desperate to touch him and to recover some control over the situation.

Slowly, he guided his cock into her smooth and wet cunt. Arya bit her bottom lip as Jon rocked his hips against hers, thrusting deeper every time. Jon had no interest in making it easy for her. Arya enjoyed the wild and frantic movements during lovemaking, but he was inclined to deny her all those short cuts. When Arya reached her climax, Jon wanted it to be a violent explosion. He wanted her utterly helpless about it, simply surrendering to the sort of pleasure he wanted her to experience. Vulnerable and completely tamed as drove her mad with anticipation.

“Does it feel good?” He asked before kissing her neck.

“Yes...” She moaned beautifully as she tried to rock her hips to get some agency.

“What do you want me to do, my love?” He asked as his hips moved even slower.

“Fuck...Me...” Arya took another deep breath. “Faster. Please. Please, let me come.”

“I will.” He said before kissing her cheek. “You will come hard and I want you screaming with pleasure as I fuck this delicious cunt of yours and fill you with my seed.”

He started to move faster, but not too much. Jon took the time to admire her face as he increased the rhythm gradually.

“Oh gods! Oh gods!” Arya kept crying out as his movements became wild. The sound of flesh clashing against flesh was tantalizing. “Please! Please! Let me come!” Jon was very close to his own climax at that point.

“Come!” He said as he kept thrusting inside her so hard that Arya was sure to get sore for a day or two.

At the first contractions of her inner muscles, when Arya started to cry out his name for the whole castle to listen, Jon reached his own pleasure, allowing Arya to milk all of his seed.

His cock softened inside her and slid out as Jon tried to recover his breath and conscience without collapsing on top of his wife. Jon didn’t released her arms and legs just yet. Instead he laid by her side and let his fingers play with her most sensitive spot. Jon make her come again and again until Arya was literally crying and begging him to stop.

Jon stick his fingers covered with her own fluids and his seed into her mouth so Arya could suck them clean. Only then he released her legs, then her arms and finally removed the blindfold.

Arya was completely boneless once he laid by her side again and pulled her to a tight embrace and kissed her lips tenderly and fondled her hair.

“I’ve missed you so much.” He whispered to her. “I couldn’t wait another day without you, so I came ahead of the rest of the party.”

“I missed you too.” Arya answered languidly. “The children will be upset you didn’t talk to them as soon as you arrived. They have been asking about you and when you would come back every day.”

“Good to know that my absence was felt.” He kissed her mouth again. “Even if you don’t need me for anything.”

“I do need you.” Arya’s voice was low and Jon could tell that all she wanted was to sleep. “This bed is way too big and cold without you to keep me company.”

When Jon woke up in the morning, Arya had already left the room and there was a note for him on his desk, telling Jon to join her and the children at the solar so they could break the fast together. Jon dressed his robe and did exactly as she said.

As soon as he entered the solar, the children’s voices shouted in unison.

“Father!” The three little devils said as they left the table to ran to him.

Jon held Aemon and Ned tightly before kissing their foreheads. Then he kissed Lyarra’s cheeks and sat her on his lap so they could all eat together. Arya looked at that with a proud smile on her face.

“Gods! You all got so big while I was gone!” Jon said as he held Arya’s hand discreetly. “If it took me another week, I would find all of you growing mustaches.”

“Not me!” Lyarra said as she giggled. Jon mussed her hair and kissed the top of her head.

“No. Not you. You will always be my little girl. You will never grow up. I won’t allow you to.” Jon said lovingly. “I hope all of you have behaved and obeyed your mother while I was gone.”

“We went to trials!” Aemon said proudly. “I helped mother taking notes and some ladies gave us sweets to thank us for letting them keep their lands.”

“What about you, Ned? Did you go to the trials too?” Jon asked his second son.

“I did, but it was boring. I would rather practice with Ser Brienne, but it was still better than listen to Maester Sam all day.” Ned replied. “Can we go riding today, Father? You promised we would ride together when you arrived from Dorne.”

“We certainly can. Tyrion can survive without us for the day.” Jon replied before sipping his dark ale. “What about you, Lya? What have you done while I was away?”

“I ruled.” She said proudly. “Mother let me rule with her.”

“Is that so? I want you to tell me all about it later.” Jon said proudly.

They ate and chatted for an hour or so, until Arya decided to call for the nannies to have the children dressed and ready to spend the day with the King and Queen. It was all fine until Lyarra looked at Jon curiously. He knew that face all too well. His daughter was about to make a question, no matter how inappropriate or embarrassing it was.

“Why was mother screaming last night?” Lyarra asked, making Jon laugh out loud and Arya’s face get bright red.

Jon picked a juicy peach and gave it a bit before giving her an answer.

“Your mother made me angry when I arrived and since I am a merciful king, I decided to tickle her until she screamed.” Jon answered with a cocky smile as he looked at Arya and appreciated all of her embarrassment. She would made him pay for that later and he could barely wait for it.

“Tickle me too!” Lyarra said as she raised her arms so Jon could tickle her arm pits.

“NOBODY IS TICKLING ANYBODY HERE!” Arya roared before looking at the kids with an annoyed expression. “All of you, off to your rooms to change or you won’t go riding with your father today.”

“When I have a wife and she makes me angry, will I have to tickle her too?” Ned turned to Jon in confusion and at that point Arya was trying to hide her face in embarrassment.

“If you are lucky, son. If you are lucky you’ll tickle the hell out of her.” Jon’s grin only got wider.

“Thank you all for ruining my appetite.” Aemon said mortified and for a second Jon cursed his own stupidity for ignoring the fact that his son was usually way more perceptive then his siblings were.

Jon looked directly at Arya with an apologetic face. Arya looked at him mad with anger and Jon read her lips as she said soundlessly “I’ll kill you”. Well...At least she would put him back on his place and Jon could only see the good side in it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to reverse the roles and make Jon use something unconventional to "torture" Arya XD  
> I also wanted to give them a cute family moment with the kids. I hope you like it and reviews are highly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it and reviews are highly appreciated.


End file.
